020314-MeouetSeriad
TC: Hạvė I ṙėạchėḍ Sėṙịạḍ? I'm nọṭ suṙė ịf I'vė cọpịėḍ ṭhė hạnḍlė cọṙṙėcṭly. CA: Yoou have! Hello! TC: Hėllọ! I'm ṭọlḍ I'm ṭọ jọịn yọuṙ ṭėạm shọṙṭly. I ṭhọughṭ I wọulḍ ịnṭṙọḍucė mysėlf. TC: I'm Mėọuėṭ! CA: hello Meouet! Libby told me you'll be arriving soon! TC: I'm ạ lịṭṭlė ėxcịṭėḍ ạnḍ ạ lịṭṭlė wọṙṙịėḍ. I ṭhịnk ịṭ'll gọ fịnė ṭhọugh. Whėṙė wịll yọu ḃė ṭọuchịng ḍọwn nėxṭ? CA: Too Ryspoor's planet! I'm sure yoou've met Ryspoor right? Or, am I the oonly persoon yoou've met? Besides... Libby oof coourse! TC: I hạvė mėṭ Ṙyspọṙ. I hạvė mėṭ Bạlịsh. I hạvė mėṭ ṭhė Oṙạclė, yės. I hạvė spọkėn ḃṙịėfly wịṭh Mạėnạm ạs wėll. CA: Well, yoou've been busy! But, as I've said previoously, we'll be gooing too Ryspoor's planet, as Team Dangan Roompa oor soomething. His planet is called LOLWAT! TC: Ṭėạm ∴ D.. Ṙ. Whạṭ. LOLWAṬ ṭhọugh, ṭhạṭ's clėvėṙ. CA: Hehe, I guess it is! TC: Ṭhė gạmė hạs ạ sėnsė ọf humọṙ. TC: Sọ I hėạṙ yọu ạṙė ṭhė ọnly fėmạlė ọn yọuṙ ṭėạm. I'm ṭṙuly sọṙṙy. CA: Oh, it's noot that bad! I. assumed I woould fill a quadrant with everyoone oon the team thoough... Did that soound self-centered? I doon't want it too.... TC: If ṭhạṭ's whạṭ yọu ạṙė ịnṭọ, nọḃọḍy shọulḍ sṭọp yọu. TC: Unlėss ṭhėṙė's ạ lạck ọf ṙėcịpṙọcạṭịọn, I suppọsė. CA: Ah... well, I'm sure that's oonly happened ONCE. but ANYWAYS! TC: Yọu knọw wė'ṙė nọ lọngėṙ ḃọunḍ ḃy ṭhė ėxpėcṭạṭịọns ọf ọuṙ sọcịėṭy, ṙịghṭ? Yọu ḍọn'ṭ∴ /hạvė/ ṭọ sėėk mọṙė∴ physịcạl ṙėlạṭịọnshịps. CA: I can't say I was TRYING too. Have I made a BAD IMPRESSION? BECAUSE I woould REALLY hate that. TC: I wọulḍ pṙọḃạḃly lėṭ yọu knọw ịf yọu ḍịḍ. CA: Oh, ookay... soorry... Soo, what doo yoou doo? TC: I cọllėcṭ ịnsėcṭs ạnḍ ọṭhėṙ cṙėạṭuṙės ạnḍ mịlk ṭhėm fọṙ vėnọm. I'm gėṭṭịng ạ ḃịṭ ḃėṭṭėṙ ạṭ mịxịng ṭhėm. CA: Cooool! Well... I spend my time poouring oover "spell-booooks" but I'm beginning too believe that their tootal bullshit... TC: Mạgịc? CA: Yes. Magic, MAGIC ISN'T REAL. >=:c TC: Isn'ṭ mạgịc ạ mėṭạphọṙ fọṙ sọmėṭhịng∴ CA: Uh, noot that I've heard? TC: Oh ṙịghṭ. Innėṙ pọwėṙ. Onė cạn'ṭ pṙạcṭịcė mạgịc wịṭhọuṭ sọmė sọṙṭ ọf ịnnėṙ pọwėṙ, ṙịghṭ? TC: Anḍ mạgịc ịs ạll∴ ṙịṭuạl ạnḍ shọw. Ingṙėḍịėnṭs ạnḍ ịncạnṭạṭịọns∴ Ṭhạṭ sọṙṭ ọf ṭhịng. TC: Pėṙhạps ịṭ's ạ ṭṙịck ọn ọnės ọwn mịnḍ ịnṭọ sėṭṭịng ṭhėịṙ gọạls sṭṙạịghṭ. I mėạn, ịf I puṭ ṭhė ėffọṙṭ ịnṭọ sọmėṭhịng ėlạḃọṙạṭė lịkė ṭhạṭ, I'ḍ ḃė fịllėḍ wịṭh họpė ạnḍ ėnėṙgy. I'ḍ pṙọḃạḃly hạvė ṭhė wịll ṭọ mạkė ịṭ hạppėn mọṙėsọ ạfṭėṙ ạ lịṭṭlė mạgịc ṭhạn ḃėfọṙė. Mạgịc ịs ạḃọuṭ họw much pọwėṙ yọu wạnṭ ṭọ gịvė yọuṙsėlf. I ṭhịnk. CA: Ah! Cooool, I, guess! TC: I wọulḍn'ṭ gịvė up ọn ịṭ, ạṭ lėạsṭ. TC: Ṭhạṭ ėxṭṙạ cọnfịḍėncė cọulḍ hėlp ọuṭ ṭhė ṭėạm. TC: Ėvėn pėọplė whọ ḍọn'ṭ ḃėlịėvė ịn mạgịc cạn sṭịll hạvė ạ ṙėspọnsė ịf sọmėọnė ėlsė ḃėlịėvės ịṭ ḍėėply ėnọugh. CA: soo, yoou knoow we're an awful team? TC: Yọu'ṙė ạn ạwful ṭėạm? CA: Well, we aren't amazing.... TC: Wė'll hạvė ṭọ fịx ṭhạṭ ṭhėn. CA: Operatioon, Doon't_Suck is a goo? L TC: Họnėsṭly, I'vė nọṭ ḃėėn ṭọlḍ ạnyṭhịng ạḃọuṭ ṭhė ṭėạm ọṭhėṙ ṭhạn Ṙyspọṙ ịs ọn ịṭ, ạnḍ ṭhạṭ yọu ạṙė ṭhė ọnly fėmạlė. CA: Well, shoould I fill yoou in oon the rest oof us? TC: If yọu'ḍ lịkė CA: Okay, well, there's. Kikate, oour previoous leader, he's COOL I guess. We just left his planet, LOWAD Land oof Wine and Depravity. And he's Joossik's mooirail. And he... soort oof? Helped me enter the game! TC: Oh? CA: Yes, and then there's Joossik, Kikate's mooirail, and Ryspoor's matesprit. He's nice. But yoou kind oof feel left oout if everyoone oon the team has been in a quadrant with him at soome pooint, and as I'm sure soomeoone has mentiooned, he's half dead. CA: And by half dead I mean his living self is dead TC: Acṭuạlly I wạs nọṭ ạwạṙė∴ TC: I wạs nọṭ ạwạṙė ṭhạṭ Jọssịk wạs hạlf-ḍėạḍ. CA: yes. When Jack beheaded him there was this huge fiascoo with items, Ryspoor almoost tackled me when I asked foor the boody. But, as said previoously, He's oonly half dead soo I doon't see what the prooblem is. TC: I'm suṙė hė's fịnė. CA: Thank yoou. CA: Noow, there's Tlalooc CA: He's Joossik's Ex-Mooirail, my Kismesis, and he chooooses noot too wear a shirt. That's really the oonly defining features aboout him. He's pretty woorthless. TC: Iṭ mạkės sėnsė why wọulḍ wọulḍ ḃėgịn ṭọ hạṭė sọmėọnė lịkė ṭhạṭ CA: Yes. Soo, that's all oof us! As I'm sure Ryspoor has toold yoou aboout himself and all that. TC: Sọmėwhạṭ. Whạṭ ḍọ yọu ṭhịnk ọf Ṙyspọṙ? CA: He's kind! I like him! He asked me foor soome Genetic material recently, too create the matrioorb. Still waiting oon Tlalooc foor that... but, yeah! TC: Oh. Is ṭhạṭ họw ṭhạṭ wọṙks. CA: Yes, it is actually TC: Hm. Wėll, I lėạṙnėḍ sọmėṭhịng nėw. CA: The moore yoou knoow~ TC: Inḍėėḍ. CA: Soo... TC: Dịḍ yọu hạvė ạny quėsṭịọns fọṙ mė? TC: I knọw ėvėṙyọnė ịs ạ ḃịṭ ọf ạ mysṭėṙy ṭọ mė, ḃuṭ I'll ḃė jusṭ ạs cọnfusịng fọṙ ạll ọf yọu. CA: Hm... CA: Well, I guess I coould ask, ""Where have yoou been? " TC: I'vė ḃėėn∴ ḃėịng kėpṭ sạfė. I hėạṙ ṭhėṙė's ạn ėnṭịṭy ḍėsṭṙọyịng Sėėṙs. TC: Spėạkịng ọf. Dọ yọu knọw ėvėṙyọnė's ịnṭėnḍėḍ Ascėnsịọn? CA: um. Noot EVERYONE! I knoow Ryspoor is a Space Player, Tlalooc is a Doooom player, Joossik is Heart, Kikate is a bard oof Mind, and I, Am a Sylph oof Light TC: Sylph. TC: Hm. CA: Yes. There's a anoother Sylph. Kate, a human! She's a sylph oof time. We talk soometimes... TC: Oh ṙịghṭ humạns. TC: I fėėl kịnḍ ọf ọuṭ ọf∴ ṭọuch. CA: Well, doon't feel that way, It WAS foor a gooood cause TC: Lėṭ's họpė sọ. Dọės ạnyọnė hạvė ṭhė pọwėṙ cuṙṙėnṭly ṭọ wạṙḍ ọff ṭhė nuịsạncė? CA: Um, noot that I knoow oof, why? TC: I'm gọịng ṭọ cọmė up wịṭh ạ ḃạckup plạn. I ḍọn'ṭ wạnṭ ṭọ ḃė kịllėḍ ḃy sọmėọnė lịkė ṭhạṭ. Iṭ mėạns ạll ṭhė hạṙḍ wọṙk ṭọ pṙėsėṙvė my ėxịsṭėncė wạs fọṙ nọṭhịng. I cạn'ṭ lėṭ ṭhạṭ hạppėn. CA: Yes, Jack can and will be a prooblem. TC: Hạvė yọu mėṭ wịṭh hịm? CA: Uh, yes. He's been aroound us a bit... He's the technical part oof my interning the game. CA: *entering TC: Aṙė yọu ạwạṙė ọf ạny wėạknėssės? CA: Noo. Every attempt Anyoone has made ends in death oor injury. CA: He has a foondness foor rules and games... TC: Ṙulės ạnḍ Gạmės. TC: Dọ yọu ṙėcạll whạṭ ạny ọf ṭhė pạsṭ gạmė ọṙ ṙulės hạvė ḃėėn? TC: Sọmėọnė lịkė ṭhạṭ wọulḍn'ṭ ḃė lėnịėnṭ∴ Ignọṙạncė ọf ṭhė ṙulės wọulḍn'ṭ ḃė ạn ėxcusė. CA: Choooose soomeoone too have injured. I started that game... Then there was this game that Joossik and anoother Human had too play CA: Which is why He had too die. CA: It's alsoo hoow soomeoone loost their eyes... the first game....but, I just brooke a hand. TC: Oh. Hṙm. TC: Dọ ṭhė ṙulės sėėm ṭọ ḃė ịn ėffėcṭ ạfṭėṙ ṭhė gạmės ėnḍ? CA: Befoore, soometimes if he really feels. dickish he'll make up new rules mid game. TC: Iṭ's up ṭọ ṭhė plạyėṙs ṭọ ḃė ạḍạpṭạḃlė. Hm. Okạy. CA: I recoommend noot playing. TC: Is ṭhạṭ ạn ọpṭịọn? CA: Noot really... TC: Ṭhạṭ's unfọṙṭunạṭė∴ CA: It is indeed... Soo, again... CA: I'm kind oof oout oof questioons right noow. But it seems soo unfair foor me too ramble oon aboout myself and the rest oof us and hardly ask anything aboout yoou! TC: Oh. Ask ạnyṭhịng yọu lịkė. TC: Anḍ I ḍọn'ṭ mịnḍ ṭhė ṙạmḃlịng. TC: I lịkė lịsṭėnịng. CA: Hm.... What's yoour Specibus? Yoour... strife specibus.... TC: Oh. A Clėạvėṙ. TC: Yọuṙs? CA: Chain. Cleavers are cooool! TC: Oọh Chạịn. Is ịṭ ṙạngėḍ? TC: Cạn yọu whịp ạnḍ gṙạḃ wịṭh ịṭ? CA: I can actually! TC: Ṭhạṭ's smạṙṭ. I lịkė ịṭ. CA: Thank yoou! TC: I wạs ṭọlḍ ṭọ ḃṙịng yọu sọmė ḃọọks ṭhọugh, sọ plėạsė ḍọn'ṭ gịvė up yọuṙ spėll-ḃọọk họḃḃy. TC: I'll ḃṙịng ṭhėm ạs I ėnṭėṙ CA: gooood, gooood! Thank yoou, toooo! TC: I'm gọịng ṭọ kėėp yọuṙ hạnḍlė ọn my lịsṭ. Mạyḃė wė'll ṭạlk ạ lịṭṭlė mọṙė ḃėfọṙė I ėnṭėṙ wịṭh ėvėṙyọnė. TC: I'm lọọkịng fọṙwạṙḍ ṭọ ịṭ. CA: I am toooo! CA: It was nice talking too yoou! TC: Nịcė ṭạlkịng ṭọ yọu ạs wėll. CA: Bye!